


Konflikteista

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [7]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lammio on saapas, Lammio on työnarkomaani, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Rahikainen on katastrofi, Rahikainen on pönttö, ne on molemmat vähän ääliöitä ok
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Rahikainen tulee kotiin evakkoon harvinaisen pahaksi äityneen riidan jälkeen. Määttä ja Lehto ovat raivostuttavia ärsyttäjiä. Ja Lehdollakin on joku deitti.





	Konflikteista

**Author's Note:**

> Ikään kuin Laatta ja Traagiset eivät olisi asia tässä AU:ssa. Tässä on niin paljon taustajuttuja, voi hemmetti. Nämä pojat.
> 
> Disclaimer: Linnan hahmot, en tee rahaa.

Rahikainen sen ensimmäisenä ottaa esille, olankohautuksella, niin kuin se olisi yksinkertainen, olemassa oleva vaihtoehto.

”Niin kyllähän kai mie voisin muuttaa tänne ihan kunnollakin, se on yks mahollissuus. Miehä melekein asun täällä jo valamiiks”, hän tuumaa ympärilleen vilkaisten.

”Miten se olisi mahdollista”, Lammio ärähtää olkansa yli.

”Merkittään miut tähä alivuokralaiseks vaikka. Tuon loput miun kamat kämpiltä ja myyn sängyn sieltä etteenpäin. Papereihin mennee ehkä vähän mut kamat saa kyllä yhellä reiss – ”

”Ei. Janne, sinä et kuuntele.”

”Miten nii? Ei tää iha oikeesti oo sen hankalampaa.”

”Sinä et kuuntele. Minä en voi vain lisätä sinua alivuokralaiseksi, minä joudun selittämään isälle kuka sinä olet ja mistä tämä johtuu.”

Rahikainen puree hammasta, muttei sano mitään. Hän on tähän mennessä, reilussa vuodessa, ehtinyt ymmärtää rivien välistä sen verran, ettei Lammion isä ole helppo ihminen – ei hänen äitinsäkään ole, mutta isä on oikein omaa luokkaansa – ja ettei aina ole helppoa olla hänen poikansa, vaikka kuinka sattuisi olemaa Henrik Alexander Lammion kaltainen mallioppilas ja kultapoika. Hänellä on tunne, ettei Lammio tiuski nyt vain hänelle, vaan mutkan kautta myös vanhemmilleen, joille ei muuten voi. Rahikainen ei ole koskaan tavannut heitä henkilökohtaisesti, sillä heidän ollessaan tulossa kylään hän puoliksi pakenee kämpilleen ihan omaa itsesuojeluvaistoaan, puoliksi Lammio häätää hänet ulos. Järjestää asunnon mahdollisimman tarkkaan, siivoaa Rahikaisen pois. Perheen mentyä ja Rahikaisen palatessa hän on niin kireä, että se purkautuu joko riitaan tai siihen, että hän pyytää Rahikaista pistämään hänet ruotuun, viemään ajatukset muualle. Rahikainen pitää siitä lopputuloksesta äärettömästi enemmän kuin tästä.

”Ja vaikka muuttaisitkin tänne alivuokralaiseksi, niin kuka tahansa näkisi, ettet sinä asu vierashuoneessa. Ei s – ”

”No vittuuko siun isäs miun asumisia vahtis, kuhan elämiseni maksan.”

”Helvetti, kun ei isä _anna_ sinun muuttaa tähän! Eikä se siitä ole kiinni, _minun_ elämääni hän seuraa!”

”Miks sie annat sen? Henrik sie oot kohta kakskytviisvuotias, oot sie koskaan ees yrittäny sannoo sille missään vastaan.”

Lammion silmissä välähtää jokin, ahdistus, viha. ”Janne, lopeta.”

”Mitä jos teet niinku sillon viimeks. Että kun eikös siulla viikonloput oo tyhjät, niin tulis – ”

”Tämä on erilaista kuin viime kerralla. Jos minä en siivoa, äiti tajuaa heti että täällä asuu joku.”

Lammio on kyyristynyt tietokoneensa ylle kirjoittamaan koulutehtäviä niin aggressiivisesti, että Rahikainen puoliksi odottaa hänen hakkaavan näppäimet irti. Selaimessa on auki pari lähteenä käytettävää pdf-artikkelia, ja ilmeisesti joitakin asuntoilmoituksia. Sillä siitä tässä on kyse: hän ei vieläkään perusta kasarmiasumisesta, mutta fakta on silti se, että ensi vuonna hänen opiskelunsa eivät jatku Santahaminassa, vaan kauempana. Liian kaukana ja liian kauan, jotta tämä asunto, Reko ja täällä käyminen vain viikonloppuina olisi kannattavaa. Tai niin hänelle on ainakin ilmeisesti sanottu. Rahikainen tietää hänen käyneen vanhempiensa kanssa ulkona syömässä juhlistamassa äidin syntymäpäivää. Varmasti heillä on taas ollut antaa neuvoja ja mielipiteitä siitä, mitä Lammiolla on edessä.

”Vittuuko ne täällä ilimottamatta käy. Kai ne Rekon voisivat luonaankin pittää jos se niien hoiettavana on.”

Rahikainen tietää, että Rekon pitäminen on tässä iso asia. Lammio ei välitä mistään elävästä olennosta yhtä paljon, eikä häntä siitä voi syyttää. Itse hän on koiran hankkinut ja kouluttanut muutettuaan kotoa pois. Se on ensimmäinen hänen itsensä valitsema perhe ja jonkinlainen itsenäisyyden symboli, vaikka kokonaan vanhemmistaan itsenäinen Lammio ei ole ollut koskaan. Ja siitä hän ei pidä, että Rahikainen huomauttaa siitä.

”Ei se – eikä tämä ole _minun_ asuntoni, Janne, tämä on _isän_.”

”Sie täällä asut.”

”Se ei ole noin yksinkertaista. Minä en _voi_ kieltää heitä käymästä, ei minulla ole järkevää syytä – ”

”Ois siulla jos mie muuttasin”, Rahikainen mutisee. Sen on tarkoitus olla vitsi, mutta se tuntuu vain puoliksi sellaiselta.

”Se ei ole vaihtoehto, Janne.”

”No mitä myö sitten tehhään.”

” _Minä_ teen. Niin kuin sanoin, koska minä joudun viettämään pitkiä aikoja toisella paikkakunnalla, sinä et voi olla täällä tällä tavalla – niin kuin asuisit täällä. Sinulla on omakin asunto. Ja isä ja äiti kävisivät täällä. Varoittamatta. Ja sinä olisit täällä.”

”Ja sehän on hirvijjää se.” Rahikaisen ei ole tarkoitus kuulostaa näin loukkaantuneelta, hän ymmärtää Lammion pointin, mutta _silti_. ”Mitenkä pitkistä ajoista sie puhut.”

”Melkein koko ensi lukuvuosi.”

”Missä.”

”No – aselajikouluja on vähän ympäriinsä, suurin osa on Lappeenrannassa, Kankaanpäässä – ”

”Jumalauta”, Rahikainen puuskahtaa. Häntä ärsyttää se, kuinka pahasti alkaa itse jo kiihtyä. Kohta tästä ei tule yhtään mitään.

”Sinä et voi asua täällä, kun minä olen siellä. Tämä on niin erilaista kuin silloin aikaisemmin, kaikki tämä”, Lammio toistaa sellaiseen äänensävyyn kuin alleviivaisi maailman yksinkertaisinta asiaa. ”Vanhempani eivät voi – eivät saa – tietää. Isä ei saa.”

”Että sie oot homo.”

”Minä en ole – ”, Lammio aloittaa terävästi, mutta vaikenee Rahikaisen pyöräyttäessä kyllästyneesti silmiään. ”Isä ei saa tietää. Koskaan.”

”Johtuuko se armeijasta vai onko se muutenkin mulkku?” Rahikainen kysyy ennen kuin ehtii harkita sanojaan.

”Et saatana sano isästä noin”, Lammio sähähtää. Hän on kalvennut ja raivoissaan, hengittää nopeasti.

”Sanoin jo. Tuommosta paskaa ei kukkaan halluu tuntea ja mie oon pahoillani ettei siulla oo vaihtoehtoo, mutta totta se silti on.”

”Turpa kiinni.” Lammio on puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin, jotteivät ne tärisisi. ”Sinä et tiedä mitään.”

”No en kai ku et sie kerrokkaan. Mut sie oot vitun tyhmä jos sie oikiasti seisot tuon takana mitä sie selität.”

”Mene pois sitten. Minulla on tässä aivan tarpeeksi suunniteltavaa ilmankin, että sinä olet sotkemassa.”

”Voi jumalauta”, Rahikainen puuskahtaa.

”Sinulla _on_ asunto.”

”No niin on. Mutta emmie siitä nyt puhu.”

” _Mistä_ sitten?”

”Siusta.”

”Mitä sinä selität.”

Lammio on hermostunut, sanat tulevat kuin syljeksien. Rahikainen ei sano mitään, koska ei oikeastaan ole muotoillut ajatustaan loppuun asti, ei osaakaan jatkaa. Lammio ei jää roikkumaan vaan keskittyy uudestaan kirjoitukseensa.

”Sinne muuttaminen on yksinkertaisin ratkaisu”, hän mutisee vielä. ”Oma paikka, ei tarvitse yöpyä kasarmilla. Rekon saa mukaan.”

”Et sie halluu muuttaa”, Rahikainen tokaisee. Se on fakta, Lammio on sanonut sen niin monesti ja niin kireään sävyyn.

”Ei elämässä ole varaa ajatella mitä haluaa ja mitä ei.”

”Vittu sie kuulostat typerältä. Sanoko siun isäs siulle noin.”

”Ei sinun ole mikään pakko minua kuunnella”, Lammio sanoo kylmällä äänellä ja kohottaa katseensa tietokoneestaan, katsoo suoraan Rahikaiseen. ”Jos et jaksa, niin lähde pois. Ei sinun ole pakko tässä olla.”

”Niinniin. Vittu sie oot älytön.”

”Ala painua sitten. Mikä sinua tässä pitää.”

”Ei vissiin mikkään. Voi jumalauta.” Rahikainen harppoo Lammion ohi makuuhuoneeseen, ei hän tällaista jaksa kuunnella. Hän sulloo reppuunsa satunnaisia vaatteita ja ahtaa läppärinsä johtoineen niiden sekaan. Vetoketju pingottuu, mutta menee sentään kiinni.

”Mitä sinä teet.”

”Mie meen pois sotkemasta kun mie en muuta kuulemma tee.”

Lammio ei sano mitään, vetää vain käsivartensa tiukasti puuskaan ja puree hammasta.

”Ei tuo siusta yhtään heteromman näköstä tee”, Rahikainen ei voi olla tokaisematta kiertäessään olohuoneen hänen ympärillään, ottaessaan kuulokkeensa ja puhelimen laturin. Lammion ilme ja ryhti kiristyvät entisestään. ”Että en yrittäs noita kun ne tullee täälä käymään.”

”Painu helvettiin”, Lammio vastaa. Se tulee hyvin selkeällä, lähes metallisella ja armeijantarkalla sävyllä, johon Rahikaisella ei ole mitään vastattavaa. Koko rappukäytävä kaikuu, kun hän paiskaa oven kiinni.

 

Kotona leijailee kypsyvän sipulin tuoksu, kun Rahikainen astuu sisään.

”Terve”, hän huikkaa vähän innottomasti. Hänelle vastaa kaksi ääntä, ja kengät jaloista potkittuaan ja heitettyään reppunsa huoneensa lattialle hän suunnistaa keittiöön, jossa Määttä sekoittelee paprika-sipulisilppua pannulla vieressään Lahtinen, jolla on käsissään kulho, jossa muhii marinadissa jotakin.

”Tofua”, Lahtinen sanoo nähdessään Rahikaisen katseen.

”Riittää se tästä sinullekin”, Määttä lisää kääntymättä.

”Mahtavvaa. Tuoksuu hyvälle.” Rahikainen on edelleen huonolla tuulella, mutta tarkoittaa sanojaan.

”Tehhään pastaa.”

”Selevä. Onko kalijaa?”

”Tuollahan sitä jääkaapissa.”

”Miten menee?” Lahtinen kysyy, kun Rahikainen onkii itselleen kylmän Koffin ja juo siitä kerralla melkein puolet.

”Loistavasti, kiitos kysymästä. Aivan helevetin hyvin.”

”Tulit ihan kamojen kanssa.” Se ei ole kysymys, Määttä vain tunnistaa merkit.

”Näkkyykö se”, Rahikainen ärähtää ja lampsii olohuoneeseen, jossa käy sohvalle röhnöttämään. Lahtinen ja Määttä eivät kiinnitä sen enempää huomiota, antavat hänen olla rauhassa. Vain ruuan valmistuessa Lahtinen ilmoittaa, että hänellekin on keittiössä lautanen. Kaikki ovat vaitonaisia, mutta vain Rahikaisen kohdalla se on millään tavalla poikkeuksellista. Tässä huoneistossa on totuttu pitkiin, rauhallisiin hiljaisuuksiin.

”Missäs Lehto on”, Rahikainen kysyy vähän lientyneemmällä äänellä saatuaan syötyä.

”Vaan sitä kun minä en tiedä.”

”Oisko töissä vielä.”

”Ei kai se ennää tähän aikaan. Eikö se ylleensä ois päässy jo monta tuntia sitten.”

Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Tuletkos Yrjö tiskaamaan.”

”Tuunhan mää”, Lahtinen myöntyy saman tien. Hänellä ja Rahikaisella on sinänsä mutkattomat välit, mutta eivät he kovin paljon kaksistaan jaksa viettää aikaa.

Lehto kolahtaa sisään vasta pitkästi kymmenen jälkeen, murahtaa jotain ja syö pastan jämät kylmänä suoraan kattilasta. Kukaan ei kysy, missä hän on ollut, koska hän ei kertoisi kuitenkaan. Tänään hän kuitenkin lukitsee itsensä oma huoneensa yksinäisyyteen heti suihkussa käytyään, kun tavallisesti hän sentään istuisi nojatuolissa tai sohvan äärimmäisessä nurkassa muiden seurana jonkin aikaa, vaikkei välttämättä juuri puhuisikaan. Ehkä hänelläkin on ollut tavallista vittumaisempi päivä. Ei Rahikainen häntä siitä ala syyttelemään. Eikä häntä oikein jaksa edes kiinnostaa. Hänkin painuu nukkumaan pian Lehdon mentyä.

 

Hän on kotona ensin muutaman päivän, sitten viikon. Lehto ja Määttä eivät kysy Lammiosta. Lehtoa ei kiinnosta, ja Määttä taitaa arvata, ettei hän halua puhua. Rahikaista ärsyttää, kuinka huonolla tuulella hän päivienkin kuluttua on, kuinka vähän hän pystyy keskittymään. Ei hän yleensä näin jää rypemään, ja jatkuva ärtymys vie energiaa. Onneksi hänen eteensä osuu sentään parit bileet, jotka antavat hänelle loistavan tekosyyn juoda vähän enemmän kuin juhlissa yleensä. Sen verran, että hän saa kompuroitua kotiin, mutta että hän herättää samalla Lehdon iskiessään vahingossa kädellä ovikelloon ja kaatuessaan eteisessä. Sen verran, että kun toisena iltana hän vie hurmaavan neidon pikaiselle invavessaan, hän ei ajattele ketään toista. Poistuu lopulta paikalta toisen, vähintään yhtä hurmaavan neidon kanssa pää vähän pyörällä, päätyy tämän asunnolle ja temput tehtyään odottaa, kunnes hän nukahtaa, ja lähtee sitten. Saa kotimatkalla keploteltua itselleen vajaan valkoviinipullon parin bussilipun hintaa vastaan, tyhjentää sen kotiinpäin kävellessään ja lauleskelee kulkiessaan. Ajattelee, ettei hetkeen ole viettänyt yhtä hauskaa iltaa. Ja silti häntä seuraavana päivänä vain vituttaa.

Viikon käännyttyä toiseksi hän tappelee Lehdon kanssa. Ilmeisesti hän on epätoivottua seuraa kotonaankin. Tavarat ovat tiellä, tai hän muka jupisee liikaa, ilmeilee väärin. Rahikainen äsähtää takaisin, huomauttaa ettei Lehdonkaan tarvitse sulkea ovia niin että maali hajoaa seinistä, voisi ostaa jääkaappiin jotain, pestä sen vessan kun siivousvuoroista kerran on sovittu. Rahikaista ei vaivaa mitään, Lehto ärsyttää häntä, mikä vittu Lehtoa vaivaa. Jollei Määttä tulisi ja raahaisi häntä ulos tupakalle käsivarresta kiinni pitäen, ei kysymys enää olisi se, olisivatko nyrkit alkaneet heilua, vaan se, kuinka pahasti siinä olisi käynyt.

”Poikkiko sinulla on mennyt vai mikä riivaa”, Määttä kysyy alaovea aukaistessaan.

”Mitä sie selität.”

Määttä vain katsoo kyllästyneesti.

”Ei se miusta kiinni oo.”

”Vaan minä kun oon sitä mieltä että se on aina kaikista osapuolista kiinni.”

” _Vaan_ kun se ei oo miun poikaystävä”, Rahikainen matkii Määtän puhetapaa ja tietää kuulostavansa lapselliselta, mutta kun häntä _vituttaa_. Määttä ei reagoi suuntaan tai toiseen, vetää vain savua henkeen.

”Mie en oo sen poikaystävä. Mie en oo kenenkään poikaystävä”, Rahikainen jatkaa. Savuke palaa nopeasti ja kaikki ärsyttää. Määttäkin ärsyttää. Ja Määttääkin ärsyttää, vaikkei se kovin ilmiselvästi hänestä erotu.

”Vaan mietipä vähän ihtekki.”

”Ime munnaa.”

Määttä tökkii natsansa sammuksiin tupakkaroskikseen takertuneisiin vesipisaroihin ja nakkaa tumpin roska-astiaan. Kehtaa vilkaista häntä alentuvasti.

”Mie tulin tänne koska se muuttaa pois enkä mie halluu olla tiellä”, Rahikainen ärähtää. ”Sama miun on tänne jäähäkki.”

”Niinkö se sano.”

”Sitä se tarkotti.”

”Jos sinun sitä Lehon pojan autoa pittää lainata niin ei se tappelemalla toimi.”

”En mie s— ja vittuuko sekin on tuommonen outo! Ouvompi ko ylleensä, elä väitä ettei ol – ”

”Vaan onko sinulla mennyt poikki vai ei.” Määttä katsoo häntä niin tiukasti, että hänen on pakko sytyttää toinen tupakka heti ensimmäisen perään, vaikka niin nopeasti se tekee hänelle etovan olon. Mutta ei hän osaa katsoa Määttää silmiinkään.

”En mie oo varma”, hän mumisee savupilven takaa. ”Mut se lähtee vuodeks pois.”

”Ja se on yhtä kuin”, Määttä täydentää ajatuksen. Rahikainen hytisee, savu tuntuu ikävältä kurkussa.

”Eikö se oo”, hän sanoo. ”Nii että tääl mie ny oon. Kiusaisit saatana Lehtoo välillä.”

Määttä ei sano mitään, katsoo vain hänen kakisteluaan tupakkansa kanssa aikansa, kunnes ottaa sen hänen kädestään ja polttaa loppuun. Rahikaista paleltaa.

 

 

”Onkos se pistänyt viestiä siitä kun tulit tänne”, Määttä palaa aiheeseen pari päivää myöhemmin. Rahikainen katsoo häntä ja melkein kysyy, tuliko tuo hänelle todella mieleen sattumalta WhatsAppia selatessa, vai onko hän muhinut kysymystä kauankin.

”Ei”, hän tokaisee. Ei se kuulu asiaan, kun hän on evakossa täällä.

”Ootko sinä sille.”

”En.” Koska ei se kuulu asiaan. Vituttaa, ettei Määttä anna asian olla, ja sekin, että Lehtokin on kuulemassa. Ei Lehtoa kuitenkaan juuri kiinnostaa taida, hän istuu nojatuolissaan omituisella kerällä ja katsoo puhelintaan kulmat kurtussa.

”Millon haetaan ne sinut muut kamat?”

Rahikainen tuijottaa Määttää eikä pysty sanomaan mitään. Äänihuulet sulkeutuvat, vatsassa on kylmä paino. Määttä näyttää raivostuttavan tyytyväiseltä itseensä.

”Pitäähän sinun se avain sille jättää.”

Rahikaisen hampaat kirskahtavat, ja Määtän itsetyytyväisestä ilmeestä kasvaa voitonriemuinen.

”Lopeta se narskuttaminen”, Lehto murahtaa. ”Kuulostaa siltä kuin töissä joka päivä.”

”Vaan minustapa kuulostaa Rahikainen siltä, että sinä oot rakastunut.”

Rahikainen ei löydä sanoja. Hän tirskahtaa melkein hysteerisesti.

”Mitä vittuu sie selität”, hän ärähtää. Helvetti, miksi hänen on yhtäkkiä näin vaikea hengittää?

”Miksikäs sinä muuten noin pelekäisit sitä että se mennee pois. Ei se kämppä sinua pelekästään noin paljon liikuta.”

”Sie oot päästäs vialla, sitä sie oot”, Rahikainen koettaa äristä, mutta hänen äänensä jää kovin ohueksi. ”Sano nyt Lehtokin jottain.”

”Määttä on oikeassa”, Lehto toteaa yksinkertaisesti, kohottamatta edes katsettaan puhelimestaan.

”Haista vittu.”

”Kuuntele nyt Rahikainen ihtees.”

”Haistakkee molemmat vittu.”

”Sinä et ollu noin panniikissa ees sillon kun intisä osuit lumipallolla kapteenin takaraivoon.”

”Mie en oo missään vitun panniikissa kun työ ärsytätte minnuu ihan tahallanne molemmat!”

Määttä vain hymyilee seesteisesti, ja Lehdonkin suupieli nykii ivallisesti. Kusipäät.

”Mie haen nyt viinaa”, Rahikainen töksäyttää ja nousee ylös.

”Hae vaikka mitä, ei se siitä muutu”, Lehto sanoo kuin itsekseen, paitsi ettei Lehto koskaan sano tuollaisia itsekseen.

”Mie haen _siun_ viinaa.”

 

 

Se ei aiheuta muuta kuin inhottavan krapulan keskelle viikkoa ja sen, että Määttä ottaa hänen puhelimensa ja vie sen yöksi huoneeseensa turvaan.

Rahikainen jättää menemättä seuraavana päivänä kouluun ja makaa pitkälle ohi puolenpäivän sängyssä tuijottaen katon epämääräisiä tahroja. Sitten huonoon oloon alkaa yhtyä kaihertava nälkä, ja aikansa sitä siedettyään hän vääntää itsensä vastahakoisesti ylös. Joitakin minuutteja hän seisoo apaattisena tulikuuman suihkun alla, ja sitten hän nielaisee Ibumaxin ja nappaa pyykkitelineeltä harmaat collegehousut, jotka vetää päälleen ennen kuin suunnistaa olohuoneeseen. Määttä on töihin lähtiessään jättänyt hänen puhelimensa tv-tasolle päätellen kai, ettei hän enää päivällä aio lähestyä ketään sellaisilla viesteillä tai puheluilla, joita katuisi myöhemmin. Eikä hän aiokaan. Varsinkaan Lammiota.

Hän tilaa kebabia ja ison pullon Coca-Colaa, ja hieroo juuri otsaansa rystysillä, kun ovi käy. Lehto on päässyt töistä, mutta ovella on joku toinenkin, eikä se ole Määttä.

”Terve”, Rahikainen huikkaa ja kohottautuu sohvalla varovasti niin, että näkee parahiksi, kun Lehto astuu olohuoneen oviaukkoon kannoillaan ujon ja vähän heitä nuoremman näköinen poika, joka näyttää siltä kuin yrittäisi piiloutua Lehdon varjoon, vaikka on häntä ainakin kaksikymmentä senttiä pidempi. Lehto mulkaisee Rahikaista kylmästi suu kalpeana tiukkana viivana, ja Rahikainen ymmärtää, että hän on suunnitellut saada olla yksin. Tuon toisen kanssa. Normaalisti Rahikainen kiusoittelisi siitä, koska Lehto olisi siitä jonkin aikaa aivan helisemässä ja sekös Rahikaisesta on hauskaa, ja koska tuo toinen näyttää siltä että pyörtyisi nolostuksesta. Nyt Rahikaisella ei kuitenkaan ole heittää mitään. Krapulasta se varmaan johtuu, mutta äkkiä hänestä tuntuu vain epämääräisen pahalta.

”Rahikaisen Janne”, hän nyökkää Lehdon seuralaiselle ja yrittää hymyillä, ja poika vastaa hymyyn kamalan hermostuneena.

”Risto. Riitaoja”, hän lisää sukunimen pienen tauon perään, on ehkä huomannut Lehdon sukunimittelevän kaikkia tuttaviaan. Lehto kutsuu varmaan häntäkin vain Riitaojaksi.

”Eikö sun pitänyt olla koulussa”, Lehto äyskähtää.

”No näytänkö mie perkele siltä että huvitti mennä.”

”Saatana. Ensin juo toisen viinat ja sitten…”, Lehto mutisee, mutta jättää lauseen kesken. Rahikaista ei edes kiinnosta, miten se olisi jatkunut.

”No vittu anteeks aivan kamalasti”, hän tokaisee. Huomaa sitten Riitaojan varautuneen, jännittyneen katseen ja pudistaa hänelle väsyneesti päätään. ”Mie ehin just tilata ruokaa, muuten saattasin tarjota.”

”Etkä tarjoaisi”, Lehto mutisee.

”Saatana, mistä sie tiijät mitä mie tekisin ja mitä en!” Rahikainen sähähtää. Hän ei ole varma, miksi on näin loukkaantunut, mutta eipä hänellä näin ikävää kankkustakaan ole ihan hetkeen ollut. ”Miulle tullee kohta ruokaa ja mie en lähe tästä yhtään mihkään, että herrat on hyvät ja painuu sinne Lehon pojan kaikkein pyhimpään tai istuu alas tähän kahtommaan BoJackia.”

”Laita nyt jumalauta joku paita ees päälles.”

”Ime munnaa.” Hänen äänestään on kadonnut kaikki terävyys, ja Lehtokin huomaa sen ja katsoo vähän pidempään. Rahikainen kääntyy televisioon päin, sörkkii kannettavaansa ja hakkaa kaukosäädintä, ja saa lopulta Netflixin auki ja ohjelman pyörimään. Lehto tulee Riitaoja vanavedessään kunnolla eteisestä olohuoneeseen, työntää Rahikaisen jalat pois tieltä ja istuu nurkkaan. Riitaoja parkkeeraa matolle hänen jalkoihinsa.

”Voit sinä tähänkin. Rahikainen väistää.”

”Enkä väistä”, Rahikainen sihahtaa, mutta Riitaoja vain hymyilee ja sanoo siinä olevan hyvä. Samassa ovikello soi, ja Rahikaisen on joka tapauksessa noustava ylös ja haettava ruokansa, mutta Riitaoja ei sillä välin nouse lattialta yhtään mihinkään. Rahikaisen kantaessa saalistaan takaisin olohuoneeseen Lehto huokaa vähän alistuneen näköisenä ja heittää Riitaojan viereen sohvatyynyn. Riitaoja hymyilee ja kiittää, ja Lehto nyökkää kankeasti. Vilkaisee Rahikaista murhaavasti, kun huomaa tämän katsovan. Rahikainen kohottaa viattomasti kulmiaan ja alkaa näpertää pakkausta auki. Limsapullon hän laskee lattialle Riitaojan ja sohvatyynyn viereen, ja kohauttaa olkiaan kun Lehto tokaisee Riitaojalle, että siitä saa ihan vapaasti ottaa.

Kebab piristää hänen oloaan vähän, vie heikotuksen pois ja päänsärynkin, ja jonkin ajan kuluttua hän saa kyseltyä Riitaojalta vähän siitä, mikä hän oikein on miehiään. Riitaoja vaikuttaa yhä varsin aralta, mutta vastailee helposti ja mielellään nyt, kun Rahikainen on selvästi paremmalla tuulella eikä Lehtokaan ole enää niin hyökkäävä. Riitaoja on alun perin jostain Jyväskylän tienoilta, mutta asunut tässä muutaman kilometrin päässä siitä asti, kun aloitti lukion, jolloin koko perhe oli muuttanut äidin työn perässä. Kaksi siskoa. Lukion jälkeen siviilipalvelus vanhainkodissa, nyt varhaiskasvatusta ja erityispedagogiikkaa yliopistossa ensimmäistä vuotta, asuu edelleen kotona. Eli on hän heitä vähän nuorempi oikeastikin eikä vain näytä siltä, ja lisäksi tässä on selitys sille, että Lehto on tuonut hänet tänne, yleensä kun kukaan heistä ei tuo tänne ketään romanttisluontoisilla taka-ajatuksilla. Mitä nyt Lahtinen joskus istuu iltaa heidän kanssaan, mutta yleensä hän ja Määttä poistuvat kumminkin lopulta yöksi Lahtisen nurkkiin. Ja melko kauan siinäkin oli mennyt, että Rahikainenkaan oli tajunnut heidän oikeasti seurustelevan. Lehto ei ollut tainnut huomata ollenkaan, ennen kuin Määttä oli suoraan kertonut.

Riitaojalla on koko ajan hölmö, vinksahtanut hymyntapainen huulillaan. Joko se on pojan perusilme, tai sitten hänen jännityksensä vain näkyy niin. Suunnilleen kolmannen jakson aikana hän on kuitenkin jo rentoutunut siinä ties miten kauan sitten viimeksi imuroidulla matolla sen verran, että nojaa selkäänsä Lehdon jalkoihin. Niskaansakin yhdessä vaiheessa, kun hän kallistaa päätään taakse katsoakseen Lehtoon ylösalaisin sieltä alhaalta. Lehto ei vastaa hymyyn, mutta Riitaoja näyttää silti ihan tyytyväiseltä. Rahikainen vilkuaa heidän menoaan sivusilmällä, niin ettei kumpikaan näe tai ainakaan kiinnitä huomiota. Lehdon asento on jännittynyt tavalla, jonka Rahikainen on tottunut yhdistämään purkautumaisillaan olevaan raivoon, mutta ei hän aggressiivinenkaan ole. Häntä hermostuttaa, Rahikainen tajuaa, ja puraisee poskeaan ollakseen naurahtamatta.

Mistähän Lehto lie tuonkin löytänyt. Tai oikeammin, miten _Riitaoja_ on katsonut Lehtoa ja päättänyt haluavansa hänet. Miten Lehdon on pitänyt olla, ettei tuo ole vielä lähtenyt karkuun. Miten _Lehto_ ei ole lähtenyt karkuun?

Ja millä helvetin logiikalla heidän katsomisensa vääntää Rahikaisen rinnassa.

Ei jumalauta.

Hän ponkaisee ylös sohvalta ja painelee huoneeseensa, vetää eilisen paidan päälleen, harppoo kylpyhuoneeseen ja nappaa pyykkitelineestä puhtaat sukat.

”Ootko lähdössä”, Lehto kysyy välinpitämättömällä äänellä, mutta kulmat koholla kuin sanoakseen ”vauhtia siihen”. Rahikainen äännähtää jotain myöntävää porhaltaessaan edestakaisin eteisen, olohuoneen ja makuuhuoneensa väliä. Netflix katoaa TV-ruudusta, kun kannettava katoaa reppuun, jonne hän heittää myös muutaman satunnaisen vaatemytyn. Nahkatakin hän pukee päälleen, mikä ei collegehousujen kanssa ehkä ole muodin riemuvoitto, mutta ei hänellä muutakaan takkia ole, eikä hän tässä vaiheessa enää ala housuja vaihtaa.

”Onks miun laturi siinä, se valakonen?”

”Onko se tämä?” Riitaoja osoittaa ja ojentaa sen hänelle.

”Kiitos, ja se puhelin on miun kanssa. Kiitos. Mie – mie mään hakkeen pari juttuu kuovilta. Mitä unohtu.”

”Ai unohtu”, Lehto hymähtää kuivasti. Riitaoja räpyttelee hämmentyneenä silmiään, katsoo Lehdosta Rahikaiseen ja takaisin.

”Unohtu unohtu”, Rahikainen toistaa, pyörii hetken paikallaan. ”Missä vitussa miun avvaimet on?”

”Eiköhän ne ole siellä rotsin taskussa minne viimeks tungit ne.”

Rahikainen tunnustelee taskujaan, löytää avaimet ja lompakon. Löytää tupakat ja sytkänkin, kaivaa yhden savukkeen esille ja työntää korvan taa.

”Määttä on oikeassa”, Lehto sanoo, mitä luultavimmin vittuillakseen, ja Rahikaista vihlaisee taas vähän pahemmin. Hän näyttää Lehdolle keskisormea eteisen oviaukosta.

”Kuse housuus ja käske Määtänki vettää kätteen. Risto, oli kiva tavata, saat pittää ne kokikset. Ja muistakkee pojat käyttää kortsua sitten ku paatte, niitä on sielä vessan kaapissa!”

Sinänsä sääli, ettei hän näe heidän ilmeitään pinkoessaan karkuun ja lyödessään oven kiinni, mutta toisaalta nyt on kiire. Kurkussa on pakottava tarve päästä Lammion luo niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Eikä vahingonilokaan tunnu enää oikein miltään, sillä heti oven sulkeutuessa Rahikaisen valtaa taas inhottava, vauhko olo, joka on kiusannut häntä ja lyhentänyt hänen pinnaansa melko lailla tasan kahden viikon ajan. Helvetti, siitä asti kun hän viimeksi lähti Lammiolta. Huimaa ja oksettaa.

”Mie tapan ne kaks”, hän mutisee ravatessaan portaat alaovelle. Hän nappaa savukkeensa korvan takaa huulten väliin, sytyttää sen käsiensä suojassa ja suuntaa bussipysäkille epämääräistä puolihölkkää.

 

 

Lammio silmäilee kalenteriinsa kirjoittamiaan muistiinpanoja. Hän on Santahaminasta palattuaan ehtinyt käydä Rekon kanssa monen kilometrin lenkillä ja käydä suihkussa, ja äsken hän on laittanut tiskikoneen päälle lämmitettyään itselleen eilisen päivällistä, ja nyt on jäljellä itsenäinen opiskelu.

Hän lukee sotilaspedagogiikan esseen läpi vielä kerran ennen kuin palauttaa sen Moodleen, ja avaa sitten muutaman Word-dokumentin, joille on luonnostellut päättötyötään. Ensi vuonnahan se vasta on tehtävä, mutta koskaan ei voi alkaa liian aikaisin. Joku on varmasti häntäkin varhemmin liikkeellä. Lammio naputtelee muutaman rivin, listaa pari mieleensä tullutta huomiota, ja tarkastelee kirjoittamaansa arvioivasti.

Hän on laskemassa kätensä takaisin näppäimistölle, muttei ehdi jatkaa, kun ovikello pirahtaa. Reko haukahtaa kuin huomauttaakseen asiasta hänelle, kiitää sitten eteiseen häntä heiluen. Lammio seuraa perässä, jotenkin aavistaen kuka siellä on, mutta hämmentyneenä siitä, _miksi_ hän siellä on.

”Janne”, hän tervehtii avatessaan oven.

”Tuota… voinko mie tulla sissään?” Rahikainen puree huultaan ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle.

”Totta kai voit”, Lammio vastaa häkeltyneenä ja tekee hänelle tilaa, sulkee oven hänen perässään. Rahikainen on riutuneen näköinen, ei ole ajanut partaansa moneen päivään. Vaatteet ovat eripariset ja hiukset kiiltävät epäpuhtauttaan. ”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”

Ei ole. Sen Lammio näkee päältä ja kuulee Rahikaisen naurahduksessa ja sitä seuraavassa hengenvedossa, vaikka mies kuinka nyökkäilee. Hän on jo kysymäisillään, miksei Rahikainen vain tullut, hänellähän on tänne avain jota hän aina käyttää, mutta muistaa sitten viiveellä, miksi hän alun perin on ollut poissa. Hyvä jumala, montako päivää siitä oikeastaan on? Hänellä on ollut pelkästään koulun takia niin paljon välitöntä huomiota vaatinutta hommaa, että hän on jättänyt Rahikaisen, hänen poissaolonsa ja kaiken siihen johtaneen suosiolla taka-alalle. Ei hän sen nimenomaisen illan jälkeen ole oikeastaan ollut edes vihainen, se olisi syönyt huomiota opinnoilta, eikä hänellä sellaiseen ole varaa.

”Miten sie voit”, Rahikainen kysyy hiljaa, jotenkin vaikeana, ja Lammion tekee melkein fyysisesti kipeää. Hän nielaisee, astuu heidän välimatkansa umpeen ja suutelee Rahikaista, joka kietoo saman tien kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja suorastaan takertuu kiinni. Hän maistuu hiukan tupakalta, haroo Lammion hiuksia, ja tämän ynähtäessä hyväksyvästi hän hymähtää hänen suutaan vasten ja suutelee varmemmin.

Lammiolla olisi montakin kysymystä, mutta epämääräisestä ulkonäöstään huolimatta Rahikainen tuntuu niin helvetin hyvältä, että hän päättää, että vaatii vastauksia vasta tämän jälkeen. Rahikainen sujauttaa kielensä hänen suuhunsa, ja hän työntää kätensä tämän t-paidan alle vain vetääkseen ne pian pois, nahkatakkia riisumaan.

Yhtä kysymystä hän ei sentään saa pidäteltyä.

”Mitä ihmettä sinulla on päällä?” hän kuiskaa Rahikaisen korvaan. Suudelmat ja hyväilyt ovat saaneet hänet takaisin omaksi itsekseen, ja hän virnistää pirullisesti.

”Mie voin kyllä riisuukkin jos sinnuu häirittee.”

”Kyllä häiritsee”, Lammio kähähtää työntäen kätensä takaisin hänen paitansa alle. Rahikainen nykäisee paidan päältään ja heittää sen jonnekin kylpyhuoneen suuntaan, jättää reppunsa eteiseen Lammion alkaessa vetää häntä makuuhuonetta kohti. Hänellä ei ole collegehousujensa alla mitään, mutta juuri nyt Lammiota ei kiinnosta ruveta kyseenalaistamaan sitä.

Tauko saa heidät kärsimättömiksi, Lammiokin viskoo vaatteitaan minne sattuu, ja tekee kosketuksista melkein epätoivoisia. Lammiolle kelpaisi nyt mikä vain, kunhan sitä on heti ja paljon. Rahikainen on hänen päällään ja ilmeisesti ajattelee suurin piirtein samoin. Hän kuitenkin kurottaa kaivamaan liukasteen esille, ja ennen kuin Lammio oikein ehtii tajutakaan, on hän kiepauttanut hänet vuorostaan päälleen. Rahikainen katsoo häntä silmiin, ja Lammio arvaa pyynnön ennen kuin hän edes kysyy.

”Pane minnuu”, Rahikainen kuiskaa. Hänen poskensa on tulikuuma, kun Lammio painaa sille suudelman.

”Oletko varma?”

”Oon.” Hän kääntää päätään niin, että toinen poskisuudelma osuukin suupieleen. Silittää Lammion kylkiä ja selkää hitaalla liikkeellä alas, raapii alaselkää kynsillään matkalla takaisin. Jonkin aikaa he vain keinuvat siinä, tunnustelevat toisiaan, lupailevat kosketuksilla tulevasta. Rahikainen kurottaa yöpöydälle vielä etsiäkseen sieltä kondomin Lammiolle viskattavaksi.

”Ihan vaan. Niin.” Rahikainen näyttää tarpeettoman kiusaantuneelta, mutta Lammio ei jää siihen roikkumaan rullatessaan kumin paikalleen. Mitä selittämistä siinä on, ei mitään.

”Käänny.”

Rahikainen tottelee. Hän ei vieläkään ole tehnyt tätä tarpeeksi usein, että olisi varsinaisesti tottunut tunteeseen, mutta kiireen tunnusta huolimatta Lammio on tässä kohtaa kärsivällinen, varoo satuttamasta. Hän ottaa Rahikaisen vasta, kun tämä oikeasti tuntuu valmiilta sen lisäksi, että vakuuttaa niin ääneen. Rahikainen painaa poskensa tyynyihin ja haukkoo henkeä, mutta hän hymyilee. Ei sitä hymyä, jonka takia Lammion tekisi mieli purra ja tukistaa ja unohtaa kaikki varotoimet, vaan sitä, joka saa rinnassa huojahtamaan ja mielen kevyeksi.

Lammio nojaa hänen ylleen, ottaa toisella kädellään tukea patjasta. Hän nauttii Rahikaisen huokauksista ja terävistä hengenvedoista, kun hän osuu herkkään kohtaan. Liu’uttaa kättään Rahikaisen vatsalla kohti hänen haarojaan, suutelee ja näykkii hartioita ja niskaa. Liikkuu lujemmin, omistavammin, pitää tiukemmin kiinni, ja kohta Rahikainen vavahtaa ja tärisee lauetessaan. Lammio ähkäisee ja puree kieltään, ettei itsekin tulisi siihen paikkaan. Silittää Rahikaisen selkää hitaasti ja huolella, ja vetäytyy hänestä välittämättä siitä, että mieli tekisi jatkaa kahta rajummin.

Rahikainen kierähtää selälleen, säteilee juuri kunnolla saaneen ihmisen raukeaa hymyä.

”Tuu tänne”, hän kuiskaa ja vetää Lammion laiskaan suudelmaan, vie kätensä seikkailemaan hänen iholleen. ”Sie et tullu viel?”

Lammio pudistaa päätään silmät puoliummessa, ynähtää Rahikaisen suuhun kun tämä kiertää sormensa hänen ympärilleen. Rahikainen virnistää ja näykkää hänen alahuultaan.

”Tuu miun päälle”, hän kuiskaa Lammion korvaan, ja tämä voihkaisee ajatukselle. ”Ota kumi pois ja tuu.”

”Tulee sotkua”, Lammio yrittää, mutta hänen äänensä ei vakuuta edes häntä itseään. Rahikainen nauraa hiljaa, käheästi, koskettaa kieltä kielellä.

”Niin tulleekin. Ja mie halluun et sie tuut.”

Enempää hänen ei tarvitse houkutella. Lammio nousee polvilleen jalat Rahikaisen lantion molemmin puolin, ja vetää kondomin pois. Rahikainen hyväilee hänen reisiään ja kylkiään, odottaa. Nuolaisee huuliaan, kun Lammio tarttuu itseensä. Kuiskii rohkaisevasti, kannustaa kun hänen liikkeensä kiihtyy, ja hän on lähellä, niin lähellä. Hän laukeaa Rahikaisen kasvoille ja rintakehälle, ja tämä jatkaa hyväksyvää kuiskailuaan, ottaa hänet syliinsä kun hän ei enää jaksa kannatella itseään. Lammio maistaa itsensä suudellessaan häntä, mutta se ei haittaa. Hän on kaivannut tätä niin paljon.

Kun polvet taas kantavat, hän raahaa heidät molemmat suihkuun. Katsoo hajamielisesti, kun Rahikainen ajaa sänkensä peilin edessä ja pesee hiuksensa hänen shampoollaan. Yrittää näyttää ärtyneeltä läpätessään hänen kätensä pois, kun hän vielä yrittää vähän kiusata Lammiota.

Kello ei ole vielä kovin paljon, joten kylpytakkeihin kietouduttuaan he käyvät parvekkeella tupakalla ja asettuvat sitten sohvalle etsimään televisiosta jotain katseltavaa. Rahikaisen pää on Lammion sylissä ja Lammion käsivarsi löyhästi hänen ympärillään. Reko tulee sohvan viereen nuuhkimaan Rahikaista, joka hymyilee koiralle väsyneesti ja rapsuttaa sitä.

”Mitäs sie.”

”Taisi olla ikävä”, Lammio tuumaa silmät tv-ruudussa, hyppien yhä kanavalta toiselle. Rahikainen ei sano mitään, hymähtää vain. Reko haukottelee ja jolkottaa lattialle lojumaan.

Ikävä oli Lammiollakin, mutta ei hän sitä oikeasti ollut tajunnut ennen kuin nyt, kun Rahikainen on jo tullut takaisin. Jossakin vaiheessa hän oli kyllä miettinyt, että olisi laittanut hänelle viestiä siinä muutaman päivän jälkeen, mutta hän ei ollut ehtinyt, muistanut eikä lopulta edes viitsinyt, sillä hän tiesi, että Rahikainen tulisi lopulta takaisin. Ja jos ei tulisi, hän hakisi jonakin päivänä loput tavaransa asunnolta Lammion ollessa poissa, ja elämä jatkuisi. Tietenkään Lammio ei toivonut sitä, mutta toisaalta Rahikainen oli aina tullut takaisin. Niin kuin oli tullut tänäänkin.

Hän lopettaa kanavasurffailun historiadokumenttiin, laskee kaukosäätimen ja etsii Rahikaisen käden omaansa katsomatta häneen. Rahikainen säpsähtää, mutta se ei kiinnitä häneen huomiota. _Se_ kiinnittää, miten hän puristaa hänen kättään. Ensin lujaa, sitten kevyen kömpelösti. Epävarmasti.

”Janne?”

Rahikainen säpsähtää taas, ja Lammio katsoo häntä otsa rypyssä. Hän on kääntynyt kyljelleen rintamasuunta Lammioon päin, kasvot piilossa hänen kylpytakkinsa laskoksissa. Tuntuu painavalta hänen sylissään, on jännittynyt. Hengittää ohuesti ja nopeasti. Lammio huolestuu, irrottaa hänen kädestään ja kietoo käsivarren paremmin hänen ympärilleen, silittäen hiljaa peukalollaan.

”Janne.”

Rahikainen hengittää syvään, yrittää rentoutua. Hän vetäytyy niin, että voi katsoa Lammiota, yrittää hymyillä kuin vakuuttaakseen kaiken olevan kunnossa. Se on niin pingottunutta, ettei petä edes Lammiota. Etenkään sitten, kun hymy vääristyy ja Rahikainen piilottaa taas kasvonsa froteeseen.

”Mikä on?”

Rahikainen vie toisen kätensä kasvoilleen ikään kuin voisi sillä pysäyttää mitään. Toinen käsi puristuu nyrkkiin. Hän vapisee.

”Janne”, Lammio madaltaa äänensä pehmeäksi kuiskaukseksi, kun Rahikainen murtuu. Hänen itkunsa on melkein äänetöntä, mutta koko hänen kehonsa vavahtelee sen voimasta, ja häntä hävettää. Hän yrittää rauhoittua, hillitä itseään, muttei onnistu. Hän hengittää melkein liian nopeasti, ja Lammio tuntee itsensä kovin neuvottomaksi.

Hän vetää Rahikaista lähemmäs ja silittää hänen hiuksiaan. Hänestä tuntuu, että hänen pitäisi tietää, mistä tämä johtuu, mutta hän ei hyvällä tahdollakaan ole varma. Tuntuu pahalta. Rahikainen puristaa hänen kylpytakkinsa kangasta nyrkeissään, eikä Lammio osaa kuin pitää kiinni ja antaa hänen itkeä.

”Elä mää”, Rahikainen inahtaa, kun Lammio vaihtaa asentoa jalan alkaessa puutua. Hänen äänessään on hätää, ja se tekee kipeää.

”En minä mene minnekään”, Lammio vastaa, kääntäen Rahikaista sylissään niin, ettei hän paina hermoa. Rahikainen päätyy selälleen ja pyyhkii kasvojaan kämmenselkään kuin lapsi. Hänen silmänsä ovat punareunaiset ja poskensa laikuilla, ja hänen huulensa tärisevät hänen yrittäessään estää uutta purkausta. Häntä on vaikea katsoa sellaisena, ja Lammio saa vain vaivoin pidettyä ilmeensä ja äänensä neutraaleina.

”Minä oon tässä. Kaikki on hyvin.”

”Anteeks”, Rahikainen nyyhkäisee.

”Ei mitään hätää.” Oikeastaan Lammio on melko kauhuissaan, mutta nielee tunteen ja keskittyy silittelemään Rahikaisen päätä hiljaksiin. Kuinka kauan tämä on ollut tapahtumaisillaan?

”Anteeks…”

”Kaikki on hyvin, Janne, ei mitään hätää.”

Rahikainen hikkaa ja niiskaisee. Lammio pyyhkäisee hellästi pari karkaavaa kyyneltä hänen silmäkulmastaan, mikä laukaisee uuden, edellistä vain vähän kevyemmän itkupuuskan. Rahikainen irvistää ja yrittää taas peittää kasvojaan kämmenellä. Lammio pyyhkii hänen hiuksiaan korvan taa.

”Anteeks”, Rahikainen mutisee kohta taas.

”Kaikki on ihan hyvin”, Lammio vakuuttaa lempeästi. Hyvin ja hyvin, miten sen nyt ottaa. Lammion mielessä vilkkuvat paniikkivalot, yksi ääni kirkuu _mitä tämä on_ ja toinen huutaa tämän olevan hänen syytään. Mutta _se_ taas ei ole Rahikaisen vika, joten hyvin hänelle voi sanoa näin.

”Eikä oo, mie oon ollu ihan perseestä”, Rahikainen nyyhkäisee. ”Mie olin kauhee mulkku siulle, mie – mie tein väärin, mie – ”

”Janne, hengitä”, Lammio käskee niin terävästi, että Rahikainen vaikenee. ”Ihan rauhassa”, hän lisää hellemmin. ”Yksi asia kerrallaan.”

”Mie panin kahta oikislaista viime tiistaina”, Rahikainen sopertaa. Lammio on koko ajan hämmentyneempi. He ovat useamman kerran puhuneet siitä, että saavat tehdä muiden kanssa mitä mielivät, kunhan Rahikainen ei tuo Lammion asunnolle ketään ja on poissa, jos Lammio puolestaan tuo. Ei sillä, että Lammiolla olisi koulun takia edes aikaa sellaiseen säätämiseen, mutta kuitenkin. Lammion sisälmyksiä vääntää Rahikaisen muistuttaessa tästä näin suoraan, mutta enemmän hänen mielessään on kysymysmerkkejä. Rahikainen ei ikinä kadu tekosiaan, vielä vähemmän ahdistu niistä näin.

”Käytitkö kumia”, on kaikki, mitä hän osaa vastata. Rahikainen tyrskähtää, ja Lammio voi vain toivoa sen olevan merkki siitä, että hän on rauhoittumaan päin.

”Totta kai mie käytin, en mie mikkään elläin oo”, Rahikainen tokaisee. Lammion suupieli nykii ilotonta hymyä.

”Eihän tässä sitten mitään hätää ole.”

”Ai ei oo, voi vittu…” Rahikainen yrittää nauraa, mutta epäonnistuu. Uusia kyyneliä valuu, ja hän hikkaa taas. ”Mie en kuunnellu sinnuu yhtään, miun ois pitäny, mie vaan – mie – ”

”Puhutko sinä nyt – puhutko sinä ensi vuodesta? Janne – ”

”Mie en vaan halunnu että sie meet”, Rahikainen lopettaa ääni kuiskaukseksi särkyen.

”Janne”, Lammio ähkäisee nyt täysin pyörällä päästään, kun vielä yksi itkunpuuska saa Rahikaisen tärisemään.

”Anteeks”, Rahikainen kuiskaa jostain sieltä syvältä, ja Lammion tekee mieli ravistaa häntä, mutta sitä hän ei voi tehdä, joten hän pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla ja kuuntelee. ”Mie olin, mie tiiän et mie olin ihan vitun tyhmä, mut mie en halluu olla ilman sinnuu.”

”Eihän – Janne, ei sinun tarvitsekaan”, Lammio melkein parahtaa. ”Minä olen Riihimäellä ensi vuoden. Riihimäellä. Ei minun sinne tarvitse muuttaa.”

Rahikainen jähmettyy. ”Etkö sie just – etkö sie sanonu että – ”, hän änkyttää.

”Minä tiedän, että sanoin”, Lammio huokaa. ”Ja minä tarkoitin mitä sanoin. Ja seuraavana päivänä olin rauhoittunut ja katsoin kaikki vaihtoehdot uudestaan läpi. Eikä minun ole mikään pakko muuttaa.” Hän ei viitsi lisätä, että jos Rahikainen olisi silloin antanut hänen puhua loppuun, palveluspaikka olisi käynyt väistämättä ilmi jossain kohtaa, riidan lopputulos olisi voinut muuttua. Mutta ei hän itsekään toisaalta ollut antanut Rahikaiselle tilaa tai aikaa. Kurkkua kuristaa, mutta hän nielaisee ja päättää kestää. ”Ei se ehkä järkevin ratkaisu ole. Mutta minä olen liian kiintynyt tähän paikkaan. Enkä minä halua muuttaa. Sinä tiedät sen.”

”Vittu mie oon tyhmä”, Rahikainen kuiskaa niin hiljaa, että Lammio erottaa vain konsonantit ja arvaa loput suun liikkeistä. Hän alkaa olla taas melkein rento, ja Lammio silittää hänen hiuksiaan helpottuneena. Ei hän osaa olla näin, tällainen. Onneksi Rahikaista ei tunnu haittaavan se, ettei hän ole tässä hyvä. Hän on hapuillut Lammion toisen käden omiinsa ja pitää sitä rintaansa vasten, katsoo epämääräisesti kattoon. Välillä hän vielä niiskaisee, mutta kyyneliä ei enää tipahtele. Hän hengittää hitaammin ja rauhallisemmin, ja Lammio tasoittaa silityksensä samaan rytmiin.

”Anteeks et mie sanon tän tälleen mut mie en ikinä sano sitä jos mie nyt en”, Rahikainen aloittaa sitten hauraalla äänellä, silmiin katsomatta, ja vetää henkeä, ”mut Henrik mie rakastan sinnuu ja mie en yhtään tiiä mitä mie teen.”

Lammion aivot jäätyvät hetkeksi, kaikki pysähtyy hengitystä myöten. Se on sellainen isku, ettei paremmasta väliä. Hänen aivan ensimmäinen reaktionsa olisi purskahtaa järkyttyneeseen nauruun, mutta, voi hyvä luoja, ei hän _voi_ tehdä niin. Eikä hän voi huutaakaan, eikä herran tähden parkuakaan äskeisen jälkeen. Hän alkaa siis vain hengittää uudelleen, sanomatta mitään, liikahtamatta mihinkään. Rahikainen tuijottaa yhä jonnekin hänen ohitseen ja pitelee hänen kättään.

”Siun ei tartte sannoo mittään. Mie vaan… no ei tää kyllä oikeen selitäkkään mittään. Mutta. Kumminkin.”

Lammio nielaisee. Hän ei luota ääneensä lainkaan. Veri humisee päässä, ja hän haluaisi sanoa jotakin, tehdä edes _jotakin_ , mutta kädetkään eivät tottele.

”Janne”, hänen sentään onnistuu kuiskata, ja Rahikainen kääntää katseensa häneen. Hänen poskillaan on kuivunutta räkää ja kyynelien jättämiä juovia, mutta hän tuntuu näkevän jotain Lammion ilmeessä ja hymyilee, arasti ja hiljaa, ja luoja, Lammio rakastaa häntä niin paljon että se koskee. Hänen silmiään polttelee, kun Rahikainen nousee varovasti hänen sylistään, oikoo hänen kylpytakkiaan ja pitelee hänen kasvojaan käsissään kuin suurta aarretta nojatessaan painamaan heidän huulensa yhteen. Rahikainen hengittää raskaasti vetäytyessään, vaikka suudelma on kenties siveämpi kuin mikään heidän välisensä kosketus tätä ennen. Naurahtaa ja nyyhkäisee, ja naurahtaa uudelleen, ja kun hän pyyhkii hellästi Lammion poskia, tämäkin tajuaa ettei Rahikainen ole enää ainoa, joka kyynelehtii. Hän painaa heidän otsansa vastakkain ja hengittää syvään, on aloillaan niin kauan, ettei mikään enää korvenna.

”Pitäiskö meijän mennä nukkuun”, Rahikainen kuiskaa. Lammio nyökkää silmät ummessa. Puolustusvoimat ei tämän takia odota, palvelukseen on ilmoittauduttava aamulla samaan aikaan kuin tänäänkin. Vähin äänin he nousevat sohvalta ja kävelevät makuuhuoneeseen. Lammio vie vielä kylpytakit kuivumaan ja kömpii sitten sänkyyn, jossa Rahikainen lämpimänä ja lempeänä odottaa.

”Anteeks et mie silleen”, hän sanoo vaisusti, kun Lammio asettaa herätyksen, johon on inhottavan vähän aikaa. Lammio vain pudistaa päätään ja vetää hänet pikkulusikakseen.

”Älä suotta pyydä anteeksi. En kai minä sen parempi ole ollut”, hän huokaa.

”Et ala syyttelemmään ihtees nyt”, Rahikainen käskee.

”En. Mutta minä rakastan sinua myös. Olisi pitänyt… Olisin voinut olla paljon parempi.”

”Mitä mie just viis sekuntia sitten sanoin.”

Lammion onnistuu hymyillä heikosti. Hän vetää Rahikaisen tiiviimmin rintaansa vasten, ja taas hän tajuaa, kuinka ikävä hänellä on ollut. Hän painaa suudelman Rahikaisen niskaan ja silittää tämän hiuksia pois kasvojaan kutittamasta.

”Siitä ensi vuodesta pitää vielä puhua”, hän haukottelee.

”Kai siitä ehtii.”

”Niin ehtii.”

”Mut sie et muuta pois.”

”En.” Lammio suutelee Rahikaisen olkapäätä. Jotenkin tuo omistushalu hellyttää, ja Lammion on pakko rutistaa häntä tiukemmin. ”Minä en lähde minnekään.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tästähän saa lähtemään vaikka mitä spin-offia. 
> 
> tumblrin puolella löydyn @violasmirabiles, tulukee huutellee!


End file.
